The foodstuffs, such as chocolate and peanut, are generally kept in the vacuum cans for keeping the original freshness and flavor of the foodstuffs. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vacuum can comprises a container 1 provided with a lid 2 having a plurality of ventilation holes 3 which are provided thereon with a disk piece 4 held on a cushioning piece 7 by means of a press button 5. The food is put into the container 1 before the lid 2 is joined with the container 1. The air in the container 1 is drawn out via the ventilation holes 3 by the suction force of a suction pump 6 located over the press button 5, so as to create a vacuum in the container 1. Such a prior art vacuum can as described above is defective in design in that the suction pump 6 is a separate entity and can be easily misplaced or lost. In addition, the suction pump 6 is not an efficient means for creating a vacuum in the container 1.